Palisades Center
Palisades Center or sometimes refered as Palisades Mall is a 2.2 million square foot mall located in West Nyack, New York, just 42 minutes away from New York City. Opened on March 4, 1998, Palisades Center is the eleventh most largest mall in America. It has between 200 and 250 stores, 16 anchor stores, and has four levels including a parking garage level. The overall amount of parking spaces in Palisades Center is over 18,000 spaces. History According to the mall's sponsoring partner, Thomas Valenti, it took 16 years to get the mall approved and built. The 130-acre site was purchased by The Pyramid Companies for about $3 million and promised to clean up the two landfills, which were filled with incinerator ash and garbage. The 875,000-square-foot mall was proposed in 1985 with a goal of luring upscale retailers like Saks Fifth Avenue and Lord & Taylor (who currently operates a store at the mall), and also a promise to keep sales tax dollars from slipping across state lines into New Jersey. The site was selected for its proximity to the New York State Thruway and Westchester County. Its location four miles from New Jersey, where blue laws in Bergen County keep the malls closed on Sundays, was also a factor. Local residents, recalling how the Nanuet Mall nearly drew the life out of Rockland County's traditional shopping villages about 20 years earlier, opposed the mall, predicting that it would bring crime, increased traffic, air pollution, and an economic downturn to the area's downtowns, and that the site was not properly tested for toxins. Ground was broken on the project in October 1993. The mall cost between $250 million and $280 million. The Palisades Center was built around the Mount Moor Cemetery, a 150-year-old cemetery for African Americans established in 1849 for people of color, including Native American and African American veterans of American wars from the Civil War to the Korean War. The cemetery is visible from a number of points in the mall, and was undisturbed by construction. The construction of the mall faced a number of environmental obstacles before it began. What was initially thought to be a mastodon buried there turned out to be a circus elephant. Nesting grounds for a nearly extinct red-legged partridge turned out to be a domesticated pheasant. Other problems included flooding from one of the region's glacier-dug bottom spots and runoff from three landfills on the property. The mall finished construction in December 1997 and opened in March 1998. From the beginning the mall was dogged by rumors, the most prevalent of which being that the underground parking lot was sinking because it was built on unstable swampland, and that it would collapse under its own weight. After the 1999-2000 holiday seasons, rumors of the mall's closing abounded. On the January 6, 2000, episode of The Rosie O'Donnell Show, host Rosie O'Donnell, who lives in Nyack, mentioned the rumor of the building's sinking to her audience. Local police, town engineering officials and the mall's developers, however, assured the public that there was no truth to these stories and that the mall was safe and in no danger of closing. A managing partner of the mall, Thomas J. Valenti, appeared on a later episode of The Rosie O'Donnell Show, where he performed a song and dance number to the tune of "Cheek to Cheek," debunking the rumors of the mall sinking. In 2002, ShopRite opened across the street from the mall. On May 3, 2013, Pyramid announced that Palisades Center would undergo a multimillion-dollar makeover later that month, which would be completed by the end of the year. The remodeling was intended to create a more sophisticated appearance to the mall, which had begun to show signs of wear and tear. The renovation brought about a warmer color scheme to soften the institutional beige of the mall, colored glass mosaics, ceiling facets, and designer lighting. Some aspects of the remodeling targeted specific areas of the mall. For example, the four-story court at the center of the mall incorporates glass handrails and architectural lighting elements, and the "Theatery" area on level 4 received new tile floors and chandelier fixtures. Other areas had soft seating, custom planters, and plush carpets added to them. Two years later, in 2015, the AMC Theatres location was renovated. The building was remodeled and the theater replaced its former gray seats with red luxurious self-adjustable controlled recliners. The theater also added Coke Freestyle machines and self-serve ICEE machines, which replaced the former video game arcade. The former IMAX theater closed in 2016 and was moved into a separate auditorium inside AMC. However, the IMAX theater in AMC does not have self-adjustable controls on the seats. The Loews Theaters signage was dropped as well, making the theater simply as an AMC/IMAX theater. In 2019, Lord & Taylor announced that its Palisades Center store will close forever in early 2020. Opposition and critical reception Opponents of the mall have stated that their predictions prior to the mall's construction have come to fruition, complaining that the Superfund site located on the property was paved over rather than cleaned and that the mall tax receipts failed to lower the average homeowner's bill as advertised. Mall opponent Bruce Broadley commented, "Everything we said would happen happened. Go back and look at all the proposals and drawings. It's a vastly different mall that was built. It was sold as upscale. What they built is arguably one of the ugliest malls in America." These complaints were detailed in the 2008 documentary Megamall. However, Clarkstown Town Board member Shirley Lasker, who opposed the mall, acknowledged in 2008 that their concerns over traffic did not materialize. Valenti explained that the $23 million spent to fix area roads and create the mall's own exit on the Thruway prevented the predicted traffic congestion. Columnist Greg Clary argues that aesthetics are subjective, that average homeowners' bills did not go down due to continued spending on the part of elected officials, and that while the downtowns were hurt by the mall, this is not unique to the area, and can be averted by town planners who represent some of the 20 million of the mall's patrons. On November 5, 2002, voters in Clarkstown voted on whether to approve the mall's leasing out of 100,000 square feet of unoccupied space, in keeping with a 1997 covenant that Pyramid Companies signed stipulating that any additional leasing would be decided by a town referendum as part of a deal that let the mall take over three town streets. Opponents argued that Pyramid Companies had previously insisted that this space had no practical use when they had built beyond the original 1.8 million square feet they were allowed, but Pyramid insisted that they did not wish to expand beyond the limits of the mall, but rather to lease space already contained in the building, which would be occupied by Kids City, an interactive educational and recreational center for children ages 3 to 12. Nicole Doliner, president of the Rockland Civic Association, however, characterized Kids City as a "theme park." New York Times writer Joe Queenan criticized the mall's exterior for lacking any sense of design or theme and characterized its rectangular layout as "a series of interlocking coffins." He also criticized the visible "trash gondolas" near the Interstate 287 entrance. Queenan had kinder things to say about the mall's vast interior, likening its sprawling floors to a retail version of Centre Georges Pompidou, analogizing its amalgamated structure to the "Gotham skyline," and lauding the bowling alley, ice rink, and food court Ferris wheel for giving people an opportunity to play "adult hooky." Layout The mall has four floors. including 16 anchor stores, In addition to the more traditional department-store anchors Lord & Taylor and Macy's on the east end, the mall has a Best Buy, Burlington Coat Factory and a Target on the west end. The Mall has 3 sets of high-speed glass elevators, installed by MontgomeryKONE in 1998 when the mall opened. On the fourth floor is a stadium-seating 21-screen AMC Theatres, that includes a once-separate IMAX theater. Since 2016, the former IMAX site is home to 5 Wits Interactive Family Entertainment Center. At the east end of the fourth floor is an ice rink, which is home to many teams and programs such as the Palisades Predators Youth Hockey team and BUDS for Hockey. The rink also houses a free skate and Learn to Skate program, an arcade, and a party room for birthday parties. The fourth floor is also the entry to Palisades Climb Adventure, a five-level, 85-foot-tall climbing obstacle course created by WonderWorks that allows guests to climb on obstacles while strapped into a harness. The third floor of the mall contains a 2,000 seat food court with over a dozen quick-service restaurants, a Ferris wheel and formerly housed Philadelphia Toboggan Company Carousel Number 15, a carousel that was built in 1907 and listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2001. In May 2009, mall management announced that the then-101-year-old carousel would be disassembled and removed the following month and was replaced by a modern double-decker Venetian carousel. Current Anchors and Tenants The anchor stores in bold are currently in the mall *'Macy's' (originally Filene's Basement) *'Barnes & Noble' *'Best Buy' *'Burlington Coat Factory' *'Dick's Sporting Goods' (formerly Krazy City) *'BJ's Wholesale Club' *'Old Navy' *'DSW Shoe Warehouse' *'H&M' *'The Home Depot' *'Staples' *'Target' *[[Forever 21|'Forever 21']] *'LensCrafters' *'Gymboree' *'Kay Jewelers' *'Sunglass Hut' *'Modell's Sporting Goods' *'Gold Mine Jewelers' *'Palisades Barber' *'Disney Store' *'ThinkGeek' *'GameStop '(originally EB Games) *'Hot Topic' *'Build-A-Bear Workshop' *'LEGO Store' (opened 2003) *'Zara' (formerly Apple and Just For Feet) Former Tenants * [[JCPenney|'JCPenney']] (opened 1998, closed 2017) * [[Lord & Taylor|'Lord & Taylor']] (opened 1998, closed 2020) * Bed Bath and Beyond (opened 1998, closed 2020) * [[Circuit City|'Circuit City']]' '(closed 2009) *'Ann Taylor' *'William-Sonoma' *'Ulta Beauty Salon' (on the fourth floor) *'CVS '(closed 2006) *'CompUSA' *'Sharper Image' *'Nickelodeon Store' (on the fourth floor, only around for a year) *'Verizon Wireless Store' *'Discovery Channel Store' *'X-Zone' *'Warner Bros. Studio Store' *'Books Kinokuniya' *'Sanrio Store' (on the first floor) *'Hallmark Store' *'JoAnn's' *'Kirklands Furniture' *'Pottery Barn' *'Picture People' *'KB Toys' *'Rock'N Willy's' *'Restoration Hardware' *'CyberXpo' *'Big Fat Wow' *'Farmers Almanac' *'Homestead Hardware' *'Eddie Bauer' *'Bob's' *'FYE' *'Nobody Beats the Wiz' *'Toys "R" Us' *'Orange County Choppers' (on the fourth floor where Chipotle and Levity Live Comedy Club are now) *'ABED.COM/Advanced Comfort' *'Bodum' *'Mikasa' *'White Barn Candle Co.' *'Radio Shack' *'Thomas Kinkade' Attractions Attractions in bold are currently in the mall. * AMC Theatres/IMAX (a 21 screen movie theater, formerly AMC/Loew's Theaters) * 5W!ts Family Entertainment Center (formerly the old IMAX theater.) * Autobahn Go Kart Raceway (formerly Sports Authority) * Billy Beez (formerly Steve & Barry's) * Palisades Center Ice Rink * Ferris Wheel * Carousel (originally a Philadelphia Toboggan Company #15 Carousel. It was replaced by a modern two story venetian carousel in 2009) * Palisades Climb Adventure, a five story 85 foot tall climbing obstacle course created by WonderWorks that opened in 2012. * OMG Entertainment * Mystery Room * Party Animals (formerly Mr Donut, then Chase) * Spin Zone Bumper Cars (formerly Bath & Body Works) * VR Exodrome (originally Stir Crazy) *'IMDEEP XP 7D Theater' *'MaxFlight' (closed in 2014) *'Catskills Arcade' (replaced by a nail salon) *'New York Sports Club' Dining The Theatery The Theatery is a combination of theater and eatery located on the fourth floor. Along with AMC/IMAX and the ice rink, it has many restaurants. Here is a list of restaurants that are located in the Theatery: *'Buffalo Wild Wings' (originally NASCAR Silicon Motor Speedway) *'Chili's' *'Chipotle Mexican Grill' *'Dave & Buster's' (originally with an Iwerks 4D Motion Theater simulating a roller coaster ride) *'EAST Japanese Restaurant' (originally Crown Empire Buffet) *'Hibachi Factory' (originally Mickey Mantle's, then Fox Sports Grill, then Fire and Ice) * IHOP (originally Braseiro Churasscaria) * Little Buddha * Levity Live Comedy Club and Restaurant '(originally WNET 13 Store of Knowledge, then a playground store, then Opus Entertainment, and then Orange County Choppers) * 'Lucky Strike Entertainment (originally Jeepers!) * Outback Steakhouse * TGI Friday's * The Hudson (originally Legal Sea Foods, then Tony Roma's) * Yard House (originally Romano's Macaroni Grill, then Bravo!) * Blu Alehouse (originally Don Pablos Mexican Kitchen, then Chevy's, then Joe's Crab Shack) Other Restaurants/Eateries * [[Cheesecake Factory |'Cheesecake Factory' ]] (located on level 1, originally Rainforest Cafe) * Johnny Rocket's (located on level 2) * Ben & Jerry's (located on level 2) * Cold Stone Creamery '(located in The Theatery, level 4) * '''Haagen Daz '(located on level 3) * '''Jamba Juice (located in The Theatery, level 4) * Starbucks '(three locations; one is in Barnes and Noble, the second is on level 2, and the third is in Target) * '''Target Café (Pizza Hut and Starbucks) '(located in Target on level 4) * '''Wetzels Pretzels (three locations; two are on level 1 and one is on level 3) * Yogen Früz Frozen Yogurt (located on level 2) * Cinnabon '''(located on level 3) * '''Texas de Brazil (formerly Restoration Hardware) Food Court The food court at Palisades Center is located on the third floor. It can seat up to 2,000 people. The ferris wheel and carousel can be found at the food court, but there are many restaurants as well. Here is a list of the restaurants in the food court: * Wendy's * Burger King * Sbarro * Nathan's Famous * KFC (originally Desert Moon Cafe) * Taco Bell * Popeyes (formerly Burger King, then Fatburger, and then KFC) * Subway (formerly Dunkin Donuts) * [[Charley's|'Charley's']] (formerly Steak Escape, then Arby's) * China Max (formerly Panda Express) * Dunkin Donuts * Mr. Smoothie * Oyishi Japan (formerly Absolute Greek) * Saladworks (formerly Curry King) * Little Tokyo * Master Wok Gallery Videos File:MALL TOUR 2016 Palisades Mall (West Nyack, NY)|Mall Tour File:A Full Tour Of The Eatery At The Palisades Center Mall In West Nyack NY|Food Court Tour File:Palisades Ice Rink Arcade Section West Nyack, NY|Ice Rink Arcade Tour File:The Autobahn Indoor Speedway Go Kart - Palisades Center Mall NY|Autobahn Indoor Speedway Experience File:A few spins in the Palisades Mall Ferris Wheel|Ferris Wheel Ride File:Montgomery KonE Traction elevator @ Palisades Shopping Centre West Nyack NY|The Main Elevator File:Montgomery KonE Freight elevator @ Palisades Shopping Centre West Nyack NY|The Mall Freight Elevator File:Schindler MT Hydraulic elevator @ Lord & Taylor Palisades Mall West Nyack NY|The Lord & Taylor Elevator File: Final Ride Montgomery KONE Hydraulic Elevator in JCPenney Palisades Shopping Centre Clarkstown, NY|The JCPenney Elevator File:LOVELY Craft Hydraulic elevator @ Macys Filene's Palisades Mall West Nyack NY|The Macy's Elevator Photos Lucky Strike Entertainment.jpg|Lucky Strike Entertainment 800px-Palisades Center Mall Ferris Wheel, June 2016.jpg|Ferris Wheel The Ice Rink.jpg|The Ice Rink External Links * Palisades Center's Official Website * Palisades Center on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in New York Category:Malls that opened in 1998 Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:The Pyramid Companies Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:BJ's-anchored Properties Category:Staples-anchored Properties Category:Best Buy-anchored Malls Category:IHOP Locations Category:Popeyes Locations Category:Yard House Locations Category:Buffalo Wild Wings Locations Category:Chili's Locations Category:Chipotle Locations Category:Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties Category:Outback Steakhouse Locations Category:Cheesecake Factory Locations Category:Cold Stone Creamery Locations Category:Subway Locations Category:AMC-anchored Malls Category:Former Loews-anchored Malls Category:KFC Locations Category:Former Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Target-anchored Malls Category:The Home Depot-anchored Properties Category:The Lego Store Locations Category:Zara Locations Category:Texas de Brazil Locations Category:Former Joe's Crab Shack Locations Category:Former Circuit City-anchored Properties Category:Former CompUSA-anchored Properties Category:Wendy's Locations Category:Former McDonald's Locations Category:Dunkin Donuts Locations Category:Starbucks Locations Category:Burger King Locations Category:Sbarro Locations Category:Taco Bell Locations Category:Charley's Locations Category:TGI Fridays Locations Category:Former Sports Authority-anchored Properties Category:Former Steve & Barry's Locations Category:Johnny Rockets Locations Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Malls Category:Former Toys "R" Us-anchored Properties Category:GameStop Locations